


The Last One Standing

by AngelofMuses



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Bone Horror, Drugs, Eye Horror, Gen, Gore, Needles, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofMuses/pseuds/AngelofMuses
Summary: AU Divergence from CanonYuya has been locked up for days, completely at Roger's mercy. When he's forced to have mind altering surgery to become Roger's servant, something snaps.





	

                      Yuya hugged his knees close to his body. The cell was cold, the metal on the walls froze his fingers, and the floor was just as icy to the touch. Yuya could see his breath every time he exhaled; he shivered and tried to warm his arms by rubbing them. He tried to curl himself into a ball and conserve as much heat as possible. The rest of the Security Office wasn’t this cold, Rogers had to be artificially chilling the room.

 

Time seemed to have stop passing, Yuya thinks it might’ve been a few days, but it was so damn cold he couldn’t fall asleep, so even his biological clock had no idea what was going on. He was hungry, the last meal he had must’ve been at least three days ago. He was regretting skipping eating before his duel against 227.

 

Yuya’s teeth were beginning to ache from chattering, and he forced himself to bite his thumb to keep from biting his tongue. Yuya tried to wrap himself in his jacket, but the cloth was frozen from the air and provided no comfort in the chilling room, it only sucked out what little body heat Yuya had left when the cold cotton brushed his skin. His breath starting coming out in shudders, and the white mist that came from his mouth starting coming in shorter, shallower bursts. As the skin on Yuya’s hands was beginning to pale and turn blue, he tucked his knuckles under his arms in a desperate attempt to warm them.

 

The silver chain around Yuya’s neck was leaving a red mark on his skin, burning it with the cold. His choker felt entirely too tight, but he didn’t have the muscle control to bother taking it off. Even in the impossible cold, Yuya felt like the parts of his skin touching his clothes were burning. It was only through his weakened will that he kept himself from tearing his clothes off to stop the burning.

 

Suddenly, the distant sound of footsteps brought Yuya’s attention to the door. It was the faintest of noises, but he desperately crawled towards the door to get closer and try to hear if someone was coming for him. His muscles were stiff and locked up, but he managed to slump against the freezing steel. Even though it burned, Yuya pressed his ear to the door to try and hear what was going on outside.

 

“You’re here to take the brat away for surgery?” If it wasn’t already ice, Yuya’s blood would have frozen.

 

“We’re here for the prep, he needs a shot and then we’ll be back for him before midnight. Roger is impatient, I’m pretty sure the only reason we haven’t cut into Yuya yet is because Sergey scared him enough to let us take our time on this one.”

 

“Take your time? Well don’t take too much longer, It’s effin’ cold in the detainment center. They won’t release me from my post until the kid gets taken.” The door clicked, and Yuya was barely able to scramble away before it flew open. Warmth blasted in from the outside, and Yuya couldn’t help but start crawling to it, only to be blocked by a man in a white lab coat. He was flicking a needle that had some sort of clear liquid inside. Yuya stopped moving, torn between trying to get away from the man or going to the only source of heat he had.

 

“Alright, please restrain him,” The man in the coat stepped to the side to allow the guard to grab Yuya roughly and hold him up. Yuya resisted weakly, but his limbs were falling out of use from being in the cold so long. Yuya whimpered as the as the needle was jabbed carelessly into his neck, and gritted his teeth for the long seven seconds it stayed there as the plunger pushed down. When the needle was removed, blood started trickling out of his neck, sliding down his shoulder and seeping into the gold trim on his jacket.

 

The guard roughly dropped Yuya on the ground, aggravating the bruises he had gotten after crashing his motorcycle against Jack. The two men walked out of the cell, and Yuya only had a moment to register in horror that they were closing the door again, shutting him alone in the cold.

 

Yuya felt sick, his head was spinning and his stomach was churning. The room seemed to be tilting in his vision, and when he reached down to grasp at the floor, his head spun. His heart was racing, and everything suddenly seemed to be moving, around him and through him.

 

Yuya threw up, but he didn’t have any food left in his stomach, so it was all bile. He tried to brace himself against the wall, but the dizziness and nausea kept making the room around him spin. His ears had started ringing, a high-pitched whine that reverberated through his head. It was like someone had started trying to drive spikes through his ears, and Yuya had to throw up again.

 

Among everything else, his throat began to scream from the acid that had washed over it. Yuya wanted to give up and slump against a wall, but he couldn’t stop moving. Something about the drug they gave him, the dizziness grew even worse when he was still. Yuya tried to get to his feet, and managed to do so while leaning his body on the wall. His head still hurt, but the room was spinning slightly less. However, the moment he stood up, the ringing starting becoming louder. Yuya tried to clamp his hands over his ears, but it did nothing. The noise increased in pitch in volume until it was deafening.

 

“Reiji… Sora…” Yuya moaned. They would come, they would stop this. They wouldn’t let him die… right? He felt like he was going to be sick again, but he tried to force it down, he wasn’t sure his throat could take it again.

 

_“They’re not coming for you.”_

 

The voice was just as cold as the room, and it made Yuya stumble. “W-who are you? Y-Yuto?” Yuya’s voice was cracked and hoarse, it took every ounce of his energy to speak. Even as he asked, he got the same strange sense of his chest tightening that told him exactly what _this_ was. He didn’t know its name, but the unmistakable fire that started in his heart said enough.

 

_“They’ve abandoned you.”_

 

“You’re- You’re wrong.” Yuya’s teeth were chattering again from the cold, and his heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute.

 

_“Why haven’t they come yet?”_

 

“They don’t know where I am, they’ll find me eventually. You’ll see…” Yuya gripped the wall and tried to ground himself, but his vision still whirled around him like he was on a roller coaster, making the spiking pain in his temple even worse.

 

_“How do you know that they didn’t double cross you?”_

 

“They- They wouldn’t do that. They’re my friends…” Yuya protested weakly, still fighting off all the sensations trying to make him vomit again.

 

_“Or are they?”_

 

“Shut- Shut up…” Yuya tried clutching at his head, but putting pressure on his skull didn’t help the massive migraine that was wracking his brain.

 

_“You’re alone.”_

 

“I’m not….” Yuya hated trying to argue with the voice in his head while fending off every other awful sensation that was wracking his body. Still, it was just talking nonsense, right? Reiji wouldn’t… betray him, would he?

 

_“You would be dead without me.”_

 

“No, I don’t need- Anger like that, it’s _wrong_. I don’t want to hurt anybody.”

 

_“You need it to survive. It’s all you have left.”_

 

“Please…” Yuya’s voice cracked as he begged, losing the will to even bother refuting the voice anymore. The voice left didn’t respond, but the fire in his chest remained. That entity, whatever it was, was still watching.

 

Waiting.

 

Yuya stayed like that for the next three hours, dizzy, weak, and in pain. He threw up three more times, but it only served to aggravate his raw throat. Around hour two, he tried to lay down and sleep, but the pounding in his head got so bad the moment he tried to put his head back that he got sick again.

 

By time the door opened, Yuya had gotten delirious. His eyes had become glassy and unresponsive, dulled over by pain. The guard dragged him out, and he put up no fight. He didn’t resist when the scientists stripped off his jacket and shirt, or when the electrodes were placed on his chest. It was almost like he was walking in a dream, not responding to anything in the real world. When they drew blood from the crook of his arm, Yuya sucked in his breath, but made no attempt to resist.

 

“The anzidephezmine levels are still high enough, we don’t have to worry about him falling asleep,” A woman called out from a desk where a microscope and several eye droppers were laying. “We can proceed with administering the painkiller.” She turned back to the blood test supplies in front of her, beginning to pack up.

 

Without warning, He broke.

 

He had been so compliant, they hadn’t bothered securing him to the table, but that left the syringes on the desk free for Yuya to grab. He screamed and jabbed the needle into the throat closest to him, then he yanked bank to create a long tear in muscle and nerves. The doctor’s mouth hung open in shock, but Yuya snapped his neck before he could say anything.

 

“Oh my god, Taka!” The nurse next to the man Yuya had stabbed tried to step away towards the exit, but Yuya grabbed her arm and _twisted_ it. The force his was grabbing her with was inhuman. She was surprised by the suddenly strong grip, and before she could fight back, heard the sounds of bones cracking. Splinters of her own ulna pierced her skin and the nurse cried out in pain. Yuya didn’t let go, still firmly twisting her arm. She was sobbing hysterically, but she couldn’t pull away. When Yuya was satisfied with mangling her arm, he jabbed the same syringe he had stabbed the man with into the back of her knee. The woman crumpled to the ground with a pathetic moan and her head lolled onto her shoulders. She realized with horror that she and Yuya had been blocking the exit to the lab, trapping everyone else inside. Before she could try to crawl away, Yuya smashed the keypad on the wall. Electricity crackled around it, before the entrance to the lab sealed shut, the magnetic doors smashing the woman’s unbroken arm under the steel.

 

She screamed one more time, choking on tears and mucus. The pain, oh god it was unbearable. Her arms were completely useless, sending shocks of unrelenting hell through her whole body. She just wanted to die, oh god it was too much please-

 

Yuya turned his attention away from the woman who was trapped under the door, turning to the other three doctors still in the room. His luminescent red eyes flicked to each one, considering his victims. The eyes were terrifying, and no one could find themselves able to look directly into them. Yuya absentmindedly grabbed a knife as he started slowly stepping towards the woman at the blood test machine.

 

She grabbed the counter, shaking her head in a desperate beg to get him to stop. He didn’t, and he purposefully stuck the knife into her shoulder. Agony ripped through it like fire, and she fell to her knees.  Yuya yanked the knife out, bringing chunks of red flesh and muscle with it. A choked scream was muffled when he jabbed the knife into the side of her jaw. Yuya made a rough cut through her jaw and tore open the corners of her mouth, carving out a line from ear to ear on her face. It was difficult, the knife was meant to handle precision cutting, so the thin blade was slow in opening new flesh. The cut was jagged, and blood was trickling out in dark red pellets as it streaked down her face.

 

It was so deliberate… he refused to deal killing blows. He incapacitated, paralyzed, and _hurt_ , but he didn’t kill. He was dragging it out, purposefully leaving more left. Why...?

 

_“He’s baiting the rest… If we’re alive, then we can still call for help,”_ She thought to herself in horror. Her trembling fingers stopped over her pager in her pocket, hesitating. Could this one boy really take down Security if she called for help…?

 

There wasn’t a doubt in her mind he could.

 

The woman screeched as Yuya grabbed the knife out of her face and took two steps back, almost as if he was considering doing more. However, the sound of fists pounding on the door made Yuya whip around, and she could swear she hear the boy _growl_ before rushing to his next two targets. The other two doctors were trying to escape, get away while he was distracted. She had no choice, she had to do it.

 

The pager crackled with static as she hit the emergency button, alerting all Security in the building to her location. She may have just sentenced them to their deaths, but she didn’t know what else to do.

 

Yuya made quick work of the other two doctors, no longer trying to go for non-vital areas. One he managed to tackle and break their neck almost instantly, but the other managed to dodge. However, in dodging he had put his back against a wall, leaving no escape routes. He jammed his knife through the man’s eyes and as far into his skull as the hilt would go, until Yuya lost grip on the knife and pushing the hilt in with his palm. As the man cried, out in pain. Yuya wrapped his fingers around his throat and crushed the bones in the man’s neck effortlessly.

 

The girl who had been trapped under the door had bled out, and it only took Yuya a moment to realize that there was only one among the living left in that room. As he slowly made his way over to her, drenched in sticky red blood.

 

The woman babbled “Oh god, please don’t kill me please don’t I can’t-“

 

_“Isn’t violence what you asked for…?”_ And then she knew no more.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Everyone, be prepared! We haven’t seen any Security in this building, they’re probably all centering around Roger. Tsukikage, it’s your job first and foremost to rescue Yuya, we’ll be distractions and defend you until he is found and secured,” Reiji called out.  The four lancers behind him nodded, Yuzu, Sora, Tsukikage, and Gongenzaka had all stormed the building with Reiji, while Shingo, Serena, and Shun were left behind to defend the entrance.

 

“Roger better not have tried anything…” Reiji mumbled under his breath.

 

The came upon a large silver door, and Reiji spared no time in beginning to hack into the keypad. The password was Checkmate, which was so obvious he barely needed to think before typing in the word. This was it, now or never.

 

“Roger, where’s-“

 

And right before their eyes, Yuya plunged the scalpel into Roger’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a prompt in my Yugioh Chat group to write a fic about Yuya losing it and killing Roger  
> I might've gone a bit overboard.


End file.
